


To Cross this Close and Unreachable Distance

by Fantasiasies



Category: Biology - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Love Poems, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasiasies/pseuds/Fantasiasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet. They fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Cross this Close and Unreachable Distance

 

Reaching out, positive, negative

Attraction pulling weakly

But most of all, their hearts.

Call for each other, seeking

 

This longing, aching, incompleteness

They shouldn’t be able to feel this

But in every single atom they know

They are each other’s weakness

 

Oh the hopelessness of fate above

Higher beings call evolution

Made this impeachable gateway

They come to a resolution

 

Next time they touch a fleeting second

Next time the channel opens

They will reach out, bind to each other

They no longer need be broken

 

When the mucus has too much water

They try, so hard, so hard, to kiss

But as is star-crossed lovers’ fates

By an atom’s breath, they miss

 

The sodium looks up in dismay

As the two chloride ions bond

They know there is no going back

So they memorise each other, fond

 

The sodium watches, choking, wrecked

As the chlorine floats away

How would two tiny ions meet in this big world?

Maybe, maybe some day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually got pretty choked up writing this. Shows what a dweeb I am. 
> 
> From AS biology, if I got anything scientifically wrong, tell me. Can chloride ions form chlorine in a cell?


End file.
